


Stage Acting

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dallon is a tall glass of water, Drunk Brendon, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hugging, I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, What Have I Done, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the final show of the tour and in the aftermath, Brendon gets drunk.Things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Their show is wilder than usual that night. Brendon puts on a bigger show than usual for the last concert of the tour, singing all the fan favourites and laughing with the crowds ; at one point, he ends up laughing so hard he trips and falls and faceplants into the floor. 

The show ends, they head backstage ; there's a large bruise on Brendon's face from where he hit the floor earlier. Spencer's face shines with sweat, Brendon's eyes are alight with laughter. Dallon himself is smiling, bass slung over his back and his shirt clinging to his back, hair slightly messed up from the 'I Write Sins' solo.

...And, yep. That's the sound of unresolved sexual tension.

They head to the tour bus, Spencer taking a shot and then going to the bunks, leaving Dallon and Brendon alone with the unresolved sexual tension from the concert.

Brendon, suddenly, seems tired. His eyes are drooping and he's curled up in his chair, head somehow balanced on his knees. Dallon's heart sinks - he's drunk, isn't he? Somehow.

The taller one gets up, heading to the kitchenette of the bus and grabbing a bag of chilli heatwave Doritos, and dip. He goes back to the lounge-y area where Brendon is still sat, now hugging a pillow to his chest. He looks... sadder than usual.

When Brendon hears him walk in, he looks up morosely. Dallon blinks ; in the time it took him to do that, Brendon shot to his feet and tackled the taller of the two in a hug. "H-hey, Dallon," he hiccups between sobs, pulling him down on the sofa. "Y-you look pretty..." he giggles ; Dallon can tell he's drunk, now, it's really quite obvious. "I looove you... c'n I kiss you?"

And then, he passes out.


	2. is it just me, or is it getting gay in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon wakes up with Dallon ; he doesn't remember the night before.  
> All he knows is that he's with Dallon and it makes him happy.

Brendon wakes up to warmth and an unusual smell: the scent of roses and peach and lime with a hint of vodka and spice in a scent which is unmistakably  _Dallon_. He sighs contentedly and burrows deeper into the kind-of burrito blanket he's wrapped himself up in during the night, refusing to open his eyes because that would mean waking up and he does  _not_ want to wake up if it means abandoning the warmth and the scent of Dallon which wraps itself around him. 

But reality hits him and he pulls his eyes open, seeing the top of a bunk bed above him ; it's unusual and strange because he's used to waking up to the ceiling because he's got one of the two top bunks. "Ugh," he groans quietly to himself. Now he's got to wake up. Rolling over, Brendon blinks the sleepiness out of his eyes and then the sight before him sinks in, finally: Dallon, face relaxed and smiling, his arms wrapped around Brendon.

Brendon doesn't go to move away. He feels safe and happy curled up with Dallon ; he feels like everything is right. So he stays still, in the place where he feels safe and happy because he's with Dallon.

Dallon wakes up, then, eyes opening to reveal soft blue. Brendon can't stop the smile on his face - it just gets wider as Dallon closes his eyes and kisses him while he pulls him closer.

The kiss is soft and gentle, Dallon slowly deepening the kiss and letting his fingers skate over Brendon's side.

And Brendon doesn't want anything about them to change.

**Author's Note:**

> i am panic! t r a s h  
> kill me i love the tall glass of water and the slightly smaller sassy fabulous gay F A R too much  
> and hey  
> i've gone to hell,,,  
> see you there?


End file.
